1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf tool capable of removably holding a ball marker as well as repairing divots.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Golf tools that combine a divot repair tool with a ball marker holder are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,749 to Stainer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,937 to Jarosh et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,624 to Buckman, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,627,621, 5,295,683, and 5,305,999 to Tate, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,239 to Wait are all examples of such devices. While these devices work with varying levels of efficiency, they suffer from one or more drawbacks. Among these drawbacks is complexity of design which increases the costs of the device. Some devices require a special ball marker, which when lost, renders the device useless in the ball marker storage function. Some devices are inefficient in the method of ball marker storage while others are inefficient to use in divot repair. Some devices are not aesthetically pleasing.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a golf tool that will hold a variety of ball markers easily and efficiently. Such a device must be relatively easy to use to repair a divot and should be aesthetically pleasing. The device must be of relatively simple design and construction.